borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:HEY YOU! Yeah, you.
I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU GAMERS!!!! So, for an essay for my Writing Strategies class we have to interview a community. Well, the Gaming Community is a community--why not ask what they think! Which is why I need help from you awesome gamers out there. I'd ask the basics like "how many hours a day do you play" or "what's your favourite game"--besides Borderlands, oh wait.-- but that would be boring. I'd like to hear about experiences you've had with gaming. How has playing such awesome games like Borderlands helped you through your everyday life? Or if you have interesting topics that come up within gaming communities, that wouldn't come up anywhere else (like how to find that secret Minecraft head in Caustic Cavern). But how has playing video games, or pc games, or any games in general (like those classic Nintendo 64s') helped you enjoy or cope with life more? What kinds of relationships do you build with other gamers for those of us who play online with others or for those of us who have awesome gaming parties with nachos and Smash Bros. and--- Anyway, I'd love to hear what you all have to say, and I assure that all quotes will be duly cited!! Thanks guys, and I look forward to hearing from you all!! AL3XMAR517 (talk) 07:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- i have developed and maintained relationships w/ gamers literally around the planet. 23:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Wow, what kinds of places have you been to and what games have you played with others there? AL3XMAR517 (talk) 05:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- I've been playing video games ever since I was a kid, with one of my first being Mega Man 4. To be honest, they took the place of a social life and I didn't really interact with other people, let alone gamers until I was about 17. Since then, almost all of my friends have been fellow gamers, usually met through MMOs like Dead Frontier. Lavisdragoon (talk) 11:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ive been a gamer ever since I was like 11. At first it was for fun, but as I grew older, I began to mix the fun with stress relife. After a long day doing hard work, I at time want to unwind and entertain myself with video games. Im social with others when im at college or at work, but I tend to myself when Im at home. Games I have come to enjoy the most from all of my years playing have been fighting games like Tekken, Soul Calibur and Blazblue, Shooting games Like Borderlands/Bl2, and Bulletstorm, and lastly RTS games like Command & Conquer. Trail blazer (talk) 02:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) How have video games helped? That's a huge question, actually. I've had many experiences throughout my life with these things. Video games is a very easy conversation piece for me, and has caused me to connect with many good, friendly people that I probably would have otherwise never talked to. One of my biggest, though, was with my favorite little MMO called Dofus. I'm not a very talkative person, and I tend to stay bottled up from the general population, but with the people I've met on Dofus, from my very brash, and very first online friend who employed me to start a guild with him, to my current gaming family that I feel I can tell anything to, these online players I consider friends, who span from all around the world, some as close as Florida, others as far away as Japan, have helped me come out of my shell, be a more sociable person, and in the long run, just a much nicer, much less closed-in kind of person. It sounds a little weird, but my online companions have helped me to become a much better person offline. I could go on and on for days with other experiences, but we'll just leave it at Dofus for now... :p Abyss Raider (talk) 13:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) How have video games helped me? You have no idea how much that question in itself is important to me. When I was younger, I had played video games often, and a lot of them. But they were never interesting enough to keep me playing for more than a week. But, one day, when me and my friend Micheal were playing pokemon and went to go get a drink, Micheal's dad was playing Borderlands. Me and my friend dropped what we were doing to watch. We were absolutely drawn in, and with every passing explosion, we wanted to play it ourselves more. Then, one day, we decided to actually ask if we could play it. My best memories were me and my friend playing Borderlands. But, eventually, my friend moved(I also moved). I got my own PS3 since, and I enjoy BL/BL2 today.Thatguy9000 (talk) 15:33, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, thank you all for your awesome input. I've got a lot from all of you and the essay is going great!! Feel free to continue sharing about your awesome experiences with video games and the gaming world. P.s. Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode is the TITS!!!! AL3XMAR517 (talk) 20:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC)